


Late night call

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boxers, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing, dickjay, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Dick wakes up in Jason's apartment unable to walk as he's wounded. As his lover is nowhere to be seen the male finds himself imprisoned in the hot bedroom lonely and naked. - A little self-inflected pleasure never hurt nobody, right?





	Late night call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic to post anywhere, I hope you like it. I wanted to keep it short even though I might write a second part some day. Enjoy! (Please note that english isn't my first language so pardon my writing style, haha! Still trying to get better though!)

   
Hot. It literally felt like the temperature in the bedroom had been rising rapidly since he got here. A noise of complaint escaped the blue-eyed hero’s lips as he let the tips of his fingers brush over the skin on his forehead. Even his skin was lightly sweaty and it didn’t take him long to kick away the duvet, exposing his fully naked body. Right. It was Jason’s apartment, Dick thought to himself as he tried to sit up. “Hng.” He clenched his teeth. What was this pain? His eyes quickly caught sight of a bloody bandage wrapped around the upper part of his left thigh. He remembered. He was shot the other day. If it hadn’t been for his love interest it would have ended badly. He let out a small sigh as he decided to lay down again, gently running his fingers down his bare chest. “So … hot.” The male heard himself whisper, tilting his head a bit to the side. Windows were all shut but his leg wouldn’t allow him to move around too much. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jason undressed him or if he somehow managed to undress himself. Sure, Jason knew Dick preferred to sleep naked. He’d been doing it for years and now he just couldn’t imagine even going to sleep with boxers on.  
  
The dark-haired male let his fingers through the raven black locks. The heat was getting to him and it was so late. Also, he was alone in Jason’s apartment, unable to walk around. Yes, the urge grew even bigger, realizing he couldn’t do much else than stay in bed till the anti-hero returned. Dick turned his head as he noticed a couple of red boxers on the floor. Usually Jason would throw his laundry in the basket but could it be that he was in a hurry when changing? He swallowed the lump in his throat as he rolled onto his side, letting out a small noise as he was resting on his wounded leg. The male reached for the red fabric, picking it up before rolling onto his back again. He let his fingers run over the black elastic at the top part of the boxers before caressing the soft, red fabric. Really, Dick? Was he really picking up a couple of his younger brother’s underpants with an almost admiring twinkle in his eyes? He let out a small sigh as a faint smile crossed his lips. “I wonder if …” The male said to himself, as he gently pulled on the red boxers. It wasn’t the best fit as Jason had wider hips and waist than himself but not too bad either. The male let his fingers run up and down his own shoulders before letting the tips brush down his naked chest once again as he decided to give himself free rein.

 

A ‘bling’ noise was what interrupted Dick from his flow of thoughts as he realized his phone had been next to him on the bed all the time. He freed himself from his own hands before reaching for the phone. It was just a notification from the police department calling for help. Yeah, right? Maybe it’s good to take the night off from time to time. Not that he had much of a choice at the moment. Holding the phone in his right hand he let his fingers slide over the letters to unlock the phone. Jason’s number was one of the first ones to pop up as Dick looked through the numbers. Filed as ‘Jaybird’, who had been one of his most recent calls, the male pressed the name. He led the phone to his ear as he heard it call, waiting for his love bird to pick it up. He let his right hand run down his defined abdominals and down the elastic band of the red boxers he was wearing, running the tip of his finger along the elastic on the inside of the underpants. A small gap appeared between his lips as he was surprised someone picked up the phone. “Jason?” Dick gently asked, almost whispering. “Dick? Why are you calling, is everything alright?” He heard a familiar male voice answer. Imprisoned in the bedroom the blue-eyed let his hand run down into the fabric as his fingers met his own length. “Yeah. Where are you?” Dick responded as his breathing got a little heavier than before. Jason bend his dark brows towards each other on the other end of the phone as he noticed his lover’s heavy breathing. “I’m on patrol … What’s going on?” He asked with a hint of nervousness within his voice. “I miss you.” Dick heard himself whisper as he started to stroke himself, moving his hand to caress the sensitive tip of his length from time to time. “I miss you too, Babe.” Jason responded, still trying to figure what was going on. What if something happened? The male in the bedroom bit onto his lower lip before asking: “What are you wearing?” Todd went quiet for a couple of seconds as he was quite taken aback by the sudden question. It seemed so out of place. “Wearing? What does it matter? What’s...” – “You didn’t answer my question.” The older male responded as he stopped moving his hand for a couple of seconds. Jason kneeled on the edge of the rooftop as he looked down a little. Why in the world would Dick want to know what he was wearing? He let out a small sigh before answering: “The usual, Dick. My brown leather jacket, gray turtleneck.” Todd continued as he described his full outfit for his bird. Dick curled his toes as he thought of how perfectly the turtleneck was hugging his lovers fit body. He began to tilt his head backwards as he made rotating movements with his hand, continuing to move it up and down his erection. “When will you be home?” Dick asked, breathing heavily into the phone, causing his lover to tense up. “Not till I’m done with this job, Dick.” Jason answered as he knew he had to hang up soon. Especially after figuring what the other male was up to. How impertinent to call while masturbating, Todd thought to himself, trying to ignore the moans from the phone. “Can’t you get home sooner?” The older male begged as he started to twist his body from the self-inflected pleasure, feeling the heat rushing through his body. Jason decided to ignore his lovers question as he didn’t want to give in to temptation. At least he didn’t plan on doing so. “You should rest.” – “I’m still in bed.” Dick quickly responded as he spread his legs a little further, ignoring whatever pain caused by his wound. Todd clenched his teeth for a while from the bird’s response. “That’s not what I mean, you know it.” Of course, Jason could just ask Dick to stop what he was doing, but he couldn’t get himself to do so. On the other hand, there was something exciting about listening to his songbird letting out such beautiful vocal. “I’m wearing your boxers.” The older male whispered, tightening his grip a little more from the excitement, causing him to let out a growl. Todd went quiet after swallowing the lump in his throat. He just sat there quietly, listening to the noises coming from the phone. His mind escaped reality for a couple of seconds as he couldn’t help but imagine Dick wearing his boxers while stroking himself. Todd’s grip around his phone tightened a little as he still tried to resist. “Please, Jay. Come home … I need you.” The bird begged as he continued to stroke his length and sing for the younger male. “Dick.” Jason said in a more demanding tone as he stood up. The wounded male got silent for a couple of second before he stopped moving his hand. “Yes?” He asked, a little surprised by his lover’s tone. “Be naked when I get home.” Todd answered as he hung up.


End file.
